


Top Secret Detective Notebook

by AidenFlame



Category: What Was Lost - Catherine O'Flynn
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen, day in the life, little girl detective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidenFlame/pseuds/AidenFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super Sleuth Kate Meaney misses nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Top Secret Detective Notebook

**Author's Note:**

> Another one that was a piece of Uni coursework. This was an assignment where I had to write a weeks worth of entries for Kate's detective notebook.

TOP SECRET. DETECTIVE NOTEBOOK.  
PROPERTY OF AGENT KATE MEANEY.

_Monday 20 th October_

Two teenage boys spotted loitering around security camera in Green Oaks (hereafter abbreviated as G.O) Both had brown hair and tracksuits (gang uniform?) Third boy dressed similarly joined them after 15 mins holding onto girl’s waist. Possible hostage situation??? Girl appeared to have a lot of diamond jewellery, ransom could be motive. Will follow if they move. Also an old woman dropped something in a nearby bin. After investigation, was discovered to be a Worthers original wrapper. Treating as unsuspicious but detained as evidence, just in case.   
Followed boys into sweet shop. Two were observed putting chocolate in their pockets, but were spotted by the owner and thrown out. No need for intervention on my part. Then followed girl and third boy to a bench, where she sat on his lap. Will continue to track any further movements.  
Girl began kissing the boy. Decided this was not a hostage situation, but was good tailing practice. Was not spotted by targets.

_Tuesday 21 st October_

Took up usual post outside Lloyds. No activity all morning, but man in trench coat spotted acting suspicious at the ATM. Was talking to himself and glaring at the machine. No chance to follow, as a child knocked over a display behind me, and I was distracted enough for the man to make his escape. Child and man in league? Will make a note to research child/adult criminal partners. Child ran off after causing distraction, so could not see face. She was about 4 years old with a red dress and her hair in two plats. Keep an eye out for her in the future.

_Wednesday 22 nd October _

Saw Mrs Finnegan walking towards Lloyds, so hid in nearby bush. Cannot afford to have my cover blown in case trench coat man and his small accomplice make another appearance. May have to invest in disguises to prevent this in the future.   
Whilst under the guise of having a milkshake, spotted the girl from yesterday. She was drinking a chocolate milkshake. Glass had 2 straws, but she was only using one. Perhaps waiting for trench coat man? She was with another man who she was calling ‘Daddy’. Probably an alias and this is in fact her newest partner in crime. He was wearing a hat indoors. Very suspicious.

_Thursday 23 rd October_

Nothing to report today. Was raining so not many people outside today, and I had to stay in. Watched from my window, but only the new family across the road came out. Have a dog. Lots of dogs living here now, possible connection?? Will keep an eye on the situation.

_Friday 24 th October_

Still raining. Two men walking dogs stopped outside the new family’s house and exchanged unknown words. One bent down to stroke the other’s dog (perhaps picked up a secret note from the dogs’ collar?) Are the new family involved in dog related crime?  Must find out more about this new family. Will scope around when weather clears up.

  _Saturday 25 th October_

Asked Adrian about the new family, but he didn’t know anything. Didn’t tell him about possible dog crime as it’s still too early to make accusations. He’s going to ask his father what he knows about them and will keep me updated. Have to help cook dinner, so have left Mickey watching from my window.

_Sunday 26 th October_

New family left the house really early (8am) dressed in suits and fancy dresses. Adrian’s dad thinks they went to church, but Adrian and I agree they probably went to a Mafia secret meeting. Decided it was too dangerous to follow without back up, so will keep watch for when they return.   
They came home about 1pm with bags of unknown contents, and a 4th child (only 3 live there) this is possibly a bigger criminal gang than we realised, connected to the child criminal accomplice first observed in GO on Tuesday. School starts again tomorrow, will try and get the day off so can keep an eye on this suspect family. 


End file.
